Johnny Yong Bosch
Johnny Yong Bosch (born on January 6, 1976) is an Asian American actor, voice actor, and musician. He is known for playing Adam Park in the 1993 hit series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. He is also known for voicing Ichigo Kurosaki/'Hollow Ichigo' in Bleach, Shiranui Genma & Sasori in the Naruto franchise, Kiba in Wolf's Rain along with Renton Thurston in Eureka Seven. Other roles include Kei Nagai in the Ajin series, his debut role Vash the Stampede in Trigun, Makoto Tachibana in the Free series, follow by doing Yu Narukami & Tohru Adachi in the Persona 4 series. Along with voicing Yukimura Sanada in the Sengoku Basara series, Yukio Okumura in Blue Exorcist, Noby Nobi in Doraemon, Artemis in the Sailor Moon series, Orga Itsuka in Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans, and Keita Amano/Nathan Adams in the first two seasons of Yo Kai Watch. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Ajin – Kei Nagai *Ajin Second Season – Kei Nagai *B Daman CrossFire – Kamon Godai/Day (Ep. 25) *B The Beginning – Minatsuki *Baki – Doyle *Beck Mongolian Chop Squad – Yuji "Saku" Sakurai *Black Clover – Additional Voices *Bleach – Ichigo Kurosaki, Hollow Ichigo & Young Ichigo (Ep. 178) *Bleach Thousand Year Blood War – Ichigo Kurosaki *Blood Lad – Braz D. Blood *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro Chan – Sakura Kusakabe *Blue Dragon – Bishop *Blue Exorcist – Yukio Okumura & Satan (Ep. 24) *Blue Exorcist S2 – Yukio Okumura *Bobobo-bo Bobobo – Bo Jiggler *Boys Be... – Tsuyoshi Ueno (Ep. 4) *Bungo Stray Dogs – Shousaku Katsura (Ep. 25) *Burst Angel – Akio (Ep. 18) *Children of the Whales – Chakuro *Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion series – Lelouch Vi Britannia *Code Geass Akito the Exiled – Julius Kingsley *Cyborg 009 vs Devilman – Cyborg 009/Joe Shimamura *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Despair Arc – Hijime Hinata & Izuru Kamukura *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Future Arc – Hajime Hinata (Ep. 6) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Hope Arc – Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura *Darker than Black Gaiden – Shichi/Claude *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue – Yasuki Jonouchi *Duel Masters – Jack *Devilman Crybaby – Wamu (5 Episodes) *The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki chan – Itsuki Koizumi *Digimon Fusion – Dracomon, Kokuwamon (Ep. ?), Wendigmon (Ep. ?) & Turuiemon (Ep. ?) *Doraemon (2005 version) – Noby (Nobita Nobi) *Durarara!! – Izaya Orihara *Durarara!! x2 – Izaya Orihara *Eureka Seven – Renton Thurston *Eureka Seven AO – Renton Thurston (Ep. 22 to 24) *Fafner of the Azure – Kazuki Makabe *Fate/zero – Ryunosuke Uryu *Fairy Tail – Bandou & Eiji (Ep. 180) *Freedom Project – Kazuma *Free! – Makoto Tachibana *Free! Eternal Summer – Makoto Tachibana *Free! Dive to the Future – Makoto Tachibana *Forest of Piano – Kai Ichinose (Young & Older) *Fullmetal Alchemist – Lujon (Ep. 35) *Gankutsuou The Count of Monte Cristo – Albert de Morcerf *Gate Keepers – Reiji Kageyama *Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex – J.D. (Ep. 9) *Ghost in the Shell S.A.C. 2nd GIG – Section 4 Helicopter Pilot (Ep. 24 & 50) *Gun X Sword – Michael Garret *Gurren Lagann – Young Rossiu Adai *Hare+Guu – Chet *Heat Guy J – Clair Leonelli *Here Is Greenwood – Kazuya Hasukawa *Hi Score Girl – Haruo Yaguchi *I'll Ckbc – Hitonari Hiiragi *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure – Jonathan Joestar *K – Saruhiko Fushimi *K Return of Kings – Saruhiko Fushimi *Kamichu! – Kenji Ninomiya *Kekkaishi – Shouki (Ep. 38) *Kido Senshi Gandamu – Daryl Lorenz *Kill la Kill – Shinjiro Nagita (Ep. 13) & Shiro Byakko (Ep. 14) *Knights of Sidonia Battle of Planet Nine – Nagata Tanikaze *Knights of Sidonia Season 1 – Nagate Tanikaze *Koi Kaze – Kazuya Miyauchi (Ep. 6 & 7) *Kung Fu Style – Derek Lee *Kuromukuro – Ryoto Akagi *Lagrange The Flower of Rinne series – Kirius *Last Exile – Claus Valca *Legend of the Galactic Heroes Die Neue These – Mann *Le Portrait de Petit Cossette – Eiri Kurahashi *Let's Go! Tamagotchi – Kuromametchi *Lucky Star – Boy Student (Ep. 18) & Daisuke Ono (Ep. 20 & 21) *Mars Daybreak – Gram River *Marvel Anime Blade – Djalal (Ep. 7) *Magi The Kingdom of Magic – Titus Alexius *Mecard – Tanatos *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya – Itsuki Koizumi *The Melody of Oblivion – Monster King Solomon III a.k.a. Solo *Mirage of Blaze – Kotaro Fuma *Moribito Guardian of the Spirit – Sagum *Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans – Orga Itsuka *Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans S2 – Orga Itsuka *Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt – Daryl Lorenz *Mobile Suit Gundam Seeds – Dearka Elsman *Moribito Guardian of the Spirit – Hyoku, Sagum & Soldier (Ep. 6) *Naruto/Naruto Shippuden – Karatachi Yagura/Fourth Mizukage (Three Tails Jinchuriki), Shiranui Genma (Young & Older), Shigure, Gen'yumaru, Sagi, Akio, Sasori, Shoseki (Shippuden Ep. 184) & Uchiha Kagami (Shippuuden Ep. 211) *Tales of Phantasia The Animation – Cress Albane *Paradise Kiss – Hiroyuki Tokumori *Paranoia Agent – Yuichi Taira (Ep. 31 to 178) *Persona 4 The Animation – Yu Narukami, Tohru Adachi, Fake Teddie (Ep. 13 & 14), Ameno Sagiri (Ep. 25) & Shadow Yu (Ep. 26) *Planetes – Kyutaro Hoshino *Please Twins! – Maiku Kamishiro *Pokémon Origins – Brock (Ep. 1) *Pop Team Epic – Chomp Chomp Bacon (Ep. 8b) & Popuko (Ep. 8b) *Psycho Pass – Latent Criminal (Ep. 2) & Additional Voice *Resident Evil Degeneration – Additional Voice *Sailor Moon – Artemis *Sailor Moon R – Artemis *Sailor Moon S – Artemis *Sailor Moon SuperS – Artemis *Sailor Moon SuperS special – Artemis (Ep. 1 & 3) *Sailor Moon Crystal – Artemis *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars – Artemis *Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas – Pisces Albafica *Saiyuki Reload – Demon (Ep. 7) & Rampa (Ep. 4) *Samurai Champloo – Shinsuke (Ep. 7) & Jogger in the Forest (Ep. 9) *Sengoku Basara Samurai Kings – Sanada Yukimura *Sengoku Basara Samurai Kings 2 – Sanada Yukimura *Sengoku Basara End of Judgment – Sanada Yukimura *Scum's Wish – Mugi Awaya *Space Dandy – Johnny (Ep. 7, 13, 20 & 26) *Space Journey – Expendable Crewman *Space Racers – Raven *Stellvia – Kouta Otoyama *Sushi Ninja – Ikura *Sword Art Online – Kyoji Shinkawa *Sword Art Online II – Kyoji Shinkawa *Tenjho Tenge – Masataka Takayanagi *Tenkai Knights – Guren Nash/Bravenwolf *Texhnolyze – Takuto *The Prince of Tennis – Shusuke Fuji *The Twelve Kingdoms – Taiki/Kohri *Toradora! – Yusaku Kitamura *Trigun – Vash the Stampede (debut) *Twin Star Exorcists – Shimon Ikarugaon *Violet Evergarden – Aiden Field (Ep. 11) *Witch Hunter Robin – Haruto Sakaki *Wolf's Rain – Kiba (Wolf form & Human form) *Yo Kai Watch – Keita Amano/Nathan "Nate" Adams (Ep. 1 to 76), Dimmy (Ep. 14), Charlie (Ep. 15 to 17), Cynake (Ep. 17), Sam the teddy bear (Ep. 13), Venoct (Ep. 50 to 53), Poofessor, Spenp, Angry Daiz (Ep. 57), Frazzel, Watermelnyan, Kyryn, Ray O'Light, Directator & Lie in Heart *Yona of the Dawn – Yuhon *Your Lie in April – Male Student & A Teacher *Yukikaze – Operator (Ep. 5) *Zorro the Chronicles – Don Diego aka Zorro *??? *??? Anime Films *5 Centimeters Per Second – Takaki Toono *Akira (2001 Pioneer English version) – Shotaro Kaneda (debut) *Ah! My Goddess The Movie – Kid with Yellow Shirt *Big Fish and Begonia – Qiu *Blame! – Atsuji *'Bleach movie 1' – Ichigo Kurosaki *'Bleach movie 2' – Ichigo Kurosaki *'Bleach movie 3' – Ichigo Kurosaki *'Bleach movie 4' – Ichigo Kurosaki *Blue Exorcist The Movie – Yukio Okumura *The Boy and the Blue Sea – Additional Voice *Cardcaptor Sakura The Sealed Card – Eriol Hiiragizawa *Darker than Black Kuro no Keiyakusha Gaiden – Shichi *Death Note – Random Citizen *Death Trance (live action movie) – Ryu'en (voice) *'Digimon movie 12' – Takeru "T.K." Takaishi *'Eureka Seven movie' – Renton Thurston *'Eureka Seven Hi Evolution' – Renton Thurston *Expelled from Paradise – Frontier Setter *Fighting Fantasy Girl Rescue Me Mave chan – Rei Sugiyama *Free! Take Your Marks – Makoto Tachibana *Free! Timeless Medley Kizuna – Makoto Tachibana *Free! Timeless Medley Yakusoku – Makoto Tachibana *Freedom – Kazuma *Journey to Hiroshima – Kazu *Haré+Guu Deluxe – Chet *High Speed! Free! Starting Days – Makoto Tachibana *K Missing Kings – Saruhiko Fushimi *Leave it to Kero! Theatrical Version – Eriol Hiiragizawa *Leo Da Vinci Mission Mona Lisa – Leo Da Vinci *Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt Bandit Flower – Daryl Lorenz *Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt December Sky – Daryl Lorenz *Patlabor The Movie – Walla *Resident Evil Degeneration – Additional Voice *Sengoku Basara The Last Party – Sanada Yukimura *Salior Moon Super S Black Dream Hole – Artemis *Sailor Moon S Hearts in Ice – Artemis *Sailor Moon R Promise of the Rose – Artemis *Sailor Moon SuperS Plus Ami's First Love – Artemis *Stand By Me Doraemon – Nobita Nobi (Young & Adult) *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya – Itsuki Koizumi *The Seven Deadly Sins the Movie Prisoners of the Sky – Sorada *Toradora SOS! Hurray for Gourmands – Yusaku Kitamura *Toradora! The True Meaning of Bento – Yuusaku Kitamura *Treasure Island The Movie – Adult Jim Hawkins & Richard Joyce *Trigun Badlands Rumble – Vash the Stampede *Yo Kai The Movie – Keita Amano/Nathan "Nate" Adams, Hovernyan, Meganyan, Leggly, Nathaniel's Friend & Bully #2 *??? Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Ace Combat Infinity – Additional Voice *Ace Combat 5 The Unsung War – Hans Grimm/Archer *Ace Combat Zero The Belkan War – Patrick James "PJ" Beckett *Ar nosurge Ode to an Unborn Star – Delta Lanthonoir *Ar tonelico Qoga Knell of Ar Ciel – Tatsumi *Atelier Escha and Logy Alchemists of the Dusk Sky – Awin Sidelet *Atelier Rorona Alchemist of Arland – Ikse *Atelier Ayesha The Alchemist of Dusk Ranun – Etts *Avalon Code – Lightning Spirit *Baten Kaitos Origins – Poruko/Ven *Binary Domain – Kurosawa *Blazblue Cross Tag Battle – Yu Narukami *Bleach Dark Souls – Ichigo Kurosaki & Hollow Ichigo *Bleach The 3rd Phantom – Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach The Blade of Fate – Ichigo Kurosaki & Hollow Ichigo *Bleach The Shattered Blade – Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach Soul Resurrección – Ichigo Kurosaki & Hollow Ichigo *Catherine – Archie Wallace *Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair – Hajime Hinata *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony – Hajime Hinata & Rantaro Amami *Devil May Cry 4 – Nero *Devil May Cry 5 – Nero *Dirge of Cerberus Final Fantasy VII – Various WRO Soldiers & Incidental Characters *Disgaea 3 Absence of Justice – Almaz von Almandine Adamant *Dissidia Final Fantasy – Firion *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT – Firion *Dynasty Warriors 8 – Zhang Bao *Eternal Poison – Olifen *Eternal Sonata – Fugue & Phil *Eureka Seven Vol 2 The New Vision – Renton Thurston *Fragile Dreams Farewell Ruins of the Moon – Seto & Additional Voices *Galerians Ash - Rion Steiner & Older Pat *Grandia III – Yuki *Gods Eater Burst – Kota Fujiki *God Eater 2 Rage Burst – Kota Fujiki *GRID Autosport – Additional Voice *Guardians of the Galaxy The Telltale Series – Bal'Dinn *.Hack//G.U. Last Recode – Kuhn *.Hack//G.U. Vol. 1//Rebirth – Kuhn *.Hack//G.U. Vol. 3//Redemption – Kuhn *.Hack//G.U. Vol. 2//Reminisce – Kuhn & NeroNero *Jackie Chan Presents Wushu – Yang Yauwu *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight – Dragon Knight & Onyx *Killer is Dead – Tokio & Kid Mondo *The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky – Joshua Bright *Magna Carta 2 – Juto & Elgar *Mana Khemia 2 Fall of Alchemy – Puni Taro *Marvel Heroes – Iron Fist *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds – Zero *Marvel VS Capcom Infinite – Zero *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie, the Video Game – Adam Park *Mimana Iyar Chronicles – Crais Sewell *Mortal Kombat 11 – Kung Jin *Mortal Kombat X – Kung Jin *Mugen Souls – Ryuto *Naruto Shippuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 – Sasori *Naruto Shippuuden Legends Akatsuki Rising – Sasori *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Blazing – Sasori, Shiranui Genma & Karatachi Yagura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 – Shiranui Genma (cameo) *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 – Sasori *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Impact – Sasori *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 – Sasori *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – Sasori, Shiranui Genma (support type) & Karatachi Yagura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Sasori & Karatachi Yagura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations – Sasori *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution – Sasori & Karatachi Yagura *Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker – Male Avatar 2 (Voice 10) *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 – Shiranui Genma (cameo) *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Online – Karatachi Yagura & Sasori *Omega Quintet – Takt *Persona 4 – Yu Narukami & Tohru Adachi *Persona 4 Golden – Yu Narukami & Tohru Adachi *Persona 4 Arena – Yu Narukami *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax – Yu Narukami, Tohru Adachi & Shadow Yu *Persona Q Shadow of the Labyrinth – Yu Narukami *Persona 4 Dancing All Night – Yu Narukami & Tohru Adachi *Persona 5 – Tohru Adachi (cameo) *Persona Q2 New Cinema Labyrinth – Yu Narukami *Power Rangers Super Megaforce – Adam Park, Tommy Oliver, Nick Russell & Troy *Project Sylpheed – Yoji Kashiwazaki *Resident Evil The Umbrella Chronicles – Brad Vickers *Rune Factory Frontier – Raguna *Sakura Wars So Long, My Love – Shinjiro Taiga *Samurai Warriors 3 – Yukimura Sanada *Sengoku Basara Samurai Heroes – Yukimura Sanada *Soul Calibur V – Xiba *Star Ocean Till the End of Time – Richard Traydor *Star Wars The Old Republic – Torian Cadera *Star Wars The Old Republic Rise of the Hutt Cartel – Torian Cadera *Star Wars The Old Republic Shadow of Revan – Torian Cadera & Republic Scout *Star Wars The Old Republic Knights of the Fallen Empire – Torian Cadera *Star Wars The Old Republic Knights of the Eternal Throne – Torian Cadera *Suikoden V – Prince Freyjadour Falenas & Nick *Summon Night Twin Age – Aldo *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate – Zero *Super Street Fighter 4 – Yang *Supreme Commander 2 – Additional Voice *Tactics Ogre Wheel of Fate – Vice Bozeg *Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World – Emil Castagnier, Ratatosk & Aster *Tales of the Abyss – Guy Cecil *Time Hollow – Ethan Kairos *Tenkai Knights Brave Battle – Guren Nash/Bravenwolf *The Awakened Fate Ultimatum – Shin Kamikaze *The Last Remnant – Rush Sykes *The Legend of Heroes Trails in the Sky – Joshua Bright *The Sword of Etheria - Fiel *The Walking Dead Final Season – James *Transformers War For Cybertron – Bumblebee *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 – Zero *Ultra Street Fighter 4 – Yang *Valkyrie Profile 2 Silmeria – Kraad, Masato, Roland, Seluvia & Xehnon *Xenosaga Episode I Der Wille zur Macht – the Operator *Warriors Orochi – Yukimura Sanada *Warriors Orochi 2 – Yukimura Sanada *Wild Arms 4 – Kresnik *World of Final Fantasy Maxima – Firion *Yo Kai Watch – Keita Amano/Nathan "Nate" Adams *Yo Kai Watch 2 – Keita Amano/Nathan "Nate" Adams & Hovernyan *??? Quotes :Interviewer: So it's been well over a decade since this role was originally played by Doug Erholtz. Is stepping into an estab:JYBlished dub role like that something you've had to do before? What's usually your process for when that happens? *JYB: "Usually when I'm in that position, what I would do is go through and do my own research to try and figure out a little bit about the character, because obviously I'm taking over from what somebody else did. But in this case the character is older now, so I can still do my take on it, I just need to use any kind of lisp or accent or something strange that I might need to have in there. But I didn't hear anything like that for T.K. when I went through the dub. Because the kids who grew up watching Digimon were a generation after me, it's not something I had already watched, and I had to go back through it and figure out what the story was about". :Interviewer: In going back through those old episodes, did you rely on your research to inform the character, did you mostly rely on the director on the project, or is it a little bit of both? *JYB: "They actually had me audition for all of the characters, and I wasn't really sure at the time if this was a new cast or if they were from the original series, because I wasn't familiar with the show. I didn't know until I got the part of T.K., when I was told that he was an established character. So I went online to check out things on my own. I tried to find some stuff on youtube, wikipedia, wherever else I could find some information on the character. Then obviously when I went in, I got a lot of information from the director and whoever else was in the studio at the time. There's a little bit of freedom in doing the voice because it was a new take on T.K. for the most part. At least he was older, so he could be a little bit different". :Interviewer: Yeah, I think a lot of fans will tell you that T.K. was the most flexible of all the characters in Digimon Adventure, because in the first season, he was just "the baby", so he didn't have a lot of personality to distinguish other than being the kid who needed looking after. And when he grew a little older into the phase where Doug was playing him, it seemed like the writers didn't quite know what to do with him. He had the most sporadic character development, where sometimes the focus was on how angry he could be, but then he was acting as the peacemaker in the group, and it was kind of all over the place. So weirdly, I think you're coming into the role at the point where the writers are most focused on giving him a specific arc. So on that note, what was your take on T.K.'s role, especially in the third movie where he takes the spotlight throughout a very dark and sad story? *JYB: "Actually, that aspect was the most fun for me. It is kind of my fear in doing any voiceover that I'm gonna get a character that's just kind of a miscellaneous role, and I have to play him flat, because you don't want him to stand out or anything. So it's kind of nice to see scenes like that where he gets emotional, because I got to play around with him more and dig deeper for his range, so that people could really feel it. When I did go back through the scenes that I could find online, I didn't really see anything that stood out to me as "oh I need to do it this way". Most of it left T.K.'s character kind of up in the air, there wasn't anything that I thought locked me into a specific interpretation, so him getting into that emotional stuff was actually my favorite part of playing the character. It's just more fun that way, you know?". :Interviewer: Yeah, definitely. A lot of people have had a very emotional response to these movies, so are you planning on seeing the upcoming films in an environment with fans at any point, and what are you hoping for from the dub screenings? *JYB: "It's really only been this last year, going to cons and stuff, that I got to see people reacting to what I'd been doing with the character. But I am planning on doing a screening here in L.A. fairly soon for sure. It's always scary to go to those things, because you just want people to like it. You don't wanna go and be like "ah, people aren't likin' it". But it's a good series and I do like the character of T.K. I feel like there's so much that they're able to do now with his character and his potential relationships. It's just kind of cool, and I'm curious to see where things are gonna go". :Interviewer: So in terms of new relationships and emotions that T.K. has to deal with, what stood out to you most? *JYB: "Well first off, with Patamon, I didn't see the part of the original series where they came together and became a unit, so I experienced that as I was working on it, and I began to see how deep his feelings went in that connection. And then of course there's a hint of stuff going on with Kari. But they just kinda tease it a little, which is cool. I'm curious what they're gonna do with that, I don't know myself, I just kinda experience that as I go through the movies. I get to create the character based on what they've already animated, so I just try to pepper in little ideas and emotional things. I don't know how to explain it, but it's things like the level of weakness in the voice when talking to a character versus the strength in another situation. It's kind of a confusing thing to talk about, but that's how I see it sometimes, when I'm getting emotional, my voice is going to come out weaker if that makes any sense". :Interviewer: Well, in the third movie, I would say T.K. spends a lot of time deceiving people he loves, which is uh...(laughs) Well, it's not a simple thing to portray exactly, you have to sound convincingly "everything's fine" without going so far into sounding truly sincere about that, I guess? *JYB: "Well that's how everybody acts naturally too, right? Usually you put up a wall, you don't want people to know. But in voiceover, you kinda still have to color it a little bit with the real feelings, otherwise it just doesn't read right. So you gotta have a little bit of weakness in there. So in a sense—and playing a teenager maybe this makes more sense—you're being like a less-good actor than you would be in daily life, in terms of the ability to say "I'm fine" when you're not fine at all". :Interviewer: (laughs) Yeah, exactly. So if you had a Digimon partner, who would they be? *JYB: "Well I don't know, I've kinda grown attached to Patamon, because of the emotional thing that happened in the third movie. And so there's a lot of love there and the hope that Patamon's gonna be okay and everything's gonna get better. So it's kind of weird, I have to see that relationship as an actor rather than as Patamon being real". :Interviewer: He also turns into a heavy metal angel, so that's reason enough. Do you have any other upcoming projects that you'd like people to look out for in the near future? *JYB: "I do actually have a personal project if that's alright. My previous band Eyeshine ended things last year, so this year I'm starting up a new music project called Where Giants Fall. That's been a huge focus of the past few months, and I'm planning on releasing something here pretty soon". :Interviewer: So is this a new band collaboration or like a more individual thing? *JYB: "Well, that's still up in the air. It's a studio album. Polo, who was in my previous band, is with me, so it most likely will be a new band thing, but right now it's just gonna be an album, and we're probably gonna put a few people together to be able to tour on it". Knownable Roles *'Ichigo Kurosaki' in Bleach *'Hollow Ichigo' in Bleach *'Yukio Okumura' in Blue Exorcist *'Nero' in the Devil May Cry 4 and 5 video game *'Takeru "T.K." Takaishi' in Digimon Adventure Tri. *'Dracomon' in Digimon Fusion *'Nobita Nobi' in Doraemon *'Izaya Orihara' in Durarara & Durarara x2 *'Renton Thurston' in Eureka Seven *'Makoto Tachibana' in Free! *'Saruhiko Fushimi' in K *'Gram River' in Mars Daybreak *'Adam Park' in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *'Orga Itsuka' in Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans *'Sasori' in Naruto Shippuuden *'Shiranui Genma' in Naruto & Naruto Shippuuden *'Guren Nash/Bravenwolf' in Tenkai Knights *'Yu Narukami' in Persona 4 *'Tohru Adachi' in Persona 4 *'Maiku Kamishiro' in Please Twins *'Artemis' in Sailor Moon *'Sanada Yukimura' in Sengoku Basara Samurai Kings *'Masataka Takayanagi' in Tenjho Tenge *'Itsuki Koizumi' in The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki chan/The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *'Vash the Stampede' in Trigun/the Trigun movie *'Hijime Hinata'/'Izuru Kamukura' in The End of Hope's Peak High School Despair Arc *'Aiden Field' in Violet Evergarden *'Kiba' in Wolf's Rain *'Keita Amano aka Nathan Adams' in Yo Kai Watch *'Kei Nagai' in Ajin Demi Human Trivia *He is half Korean on his mother's side, and half American on his father's side. However he prefers saying Asian American because it sounds better that way so his fans don't get confuse. *He has three siblings name Cindy, Michael, and Diana. He is the second oldest out of his siblings after Cindy. *Grew up watching Tom & Jerry. But during his childhood he experienced racism with Mexican neighbors by hearing them say that his voice made him sound like a girl. Due to this ordeal, this incident made him became shy, quiet and having less self confidence in himself to stand up to others. *When it comes to martial arts, he was inspired by Jackie Chan, and the late Bruce Lee. He also wants to meet Chan, and Jack Black. *He studied Shaolin Kung Fu in Texas under Master James Clark. Master James Clark showed him an advert in the newspaper about an audition for Power Rangers, where he subsequently got his start in film. *Originally known as Adam Park from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (he was the second Black Ranger). His Yo Kai Watch character Nathan also has Adam in his name. *He was the only Power Ranger star from the Saban seasons to return for the 15th Anniversary Special, as well as the second Saban season star to reprise his role in a Disney-era season (after Jason David Frank reprised his power ranger role in Dino Thunder). *He was the youngest actor during the MMPR era at the age of 18. From the episode Goldar's Vice Versa to Rangers Back in Time Part 2 he was credited as "John Bosch". This is similar to the anime Wolf's Rain, where he was credited as "Johnny Bosch". *Johnny also did all his own ninja suit stunts in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie because his stunt actor had broken his leg during training. He also came up with the idea of Adam being upset that his Ninja powers were drawn from the Frog. *He also has stated that he was always interested by the idea of portraying his character Adam in a death scene. *According to Johnny Yong Bosch, the script for Turbo A Power Rangers Movie originally had a scene where Adam and Tanya would attempt to rescue Kimberly and Jason, only to have their Zeo powers destroyed underwater. A scene was kept where Kat's morph failed due to her falling underwater - it was probably originally meant to be that her powers, along with Tommy's, would be lost in that scene. *Was going through a depression state after he finished Power Rangers, and was sad that he didn't have a job after that since their was less auditions for him because people thought he wasn't Asian. *He attended Power Morphicon in 2007, 2012, 2016 and in 2018. *He was the only actor to reprise his ranger role for the Power Rangers Super Megaforce video game. Along with doing Adam, he voiced Troy, Nick, and Tommy's Red Ranger forms (but oddly, not his Mighty Morphin form). *Gets along well with Jason David Frank (who played Tommy Oliver), Jason Narvy (who played Skull) and Nakia Burrise (who played Tanya Sloan), who he considers his best friends. He also keeps in contact with them till this very day. He and Karen Ashley also starred in a horror movie together back in 2005. Whereas he and Narvy both starred in a Kung Fu crime film call Extreme Heist back in 2002. *Bosch said that "Power Rangers was a lot of fun but it was a kid's show and very cheesy because of it, which made getting work after that really hard. Plus, I didn't know squat about acting then". *Cartoon Network's Mighty Magiswords, led Bosch to reunite with fellow Power Rangers actor Paul Schrier (Bulk). This was because Bosch had voiced Broccoli Punch, and three other characters. *For his voicework, he is best known for voicing older boys in anime and video games such as Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach, Vash the Stampede in Trigun, Nero in Devil May Cry 4 & Yu Narukami in Persona 4. Along with voicing young boy characters such as Renton Thurston, Nobita Nobi & Keita Amano/Nathan Adams. *Admits when he started voice acting that he signed his contact under the term disclosure meaning he can't talk about any upcoming anime that he is cast in. However he tells his fans that he mostly audition for anime roles. *He admits he was doing a film that he had to re dub his voice, and a employee that was working on Trigun thought he would perfect to audition for the show. *At his first comic con, he loved seeing fans dress up as Vash. Mostly seeing black people be dress up as Vash which made him extremely happy. He also wasn't too familiar with the anime, and didn't know about the character of Rem Saverem because he thought Vash was saying remember. He even drew a lot of his wild goofy side of his childhood to play Vash. He also grew into the character because he wanted to find out more about the characters past, and try to do more research so he can know the character more at the time during the mid late 1990s. *Favorite Anime role is Vash the Stampede. *His favorite character in Trigun is Nicolas D Wolfwood. *Favorite quote is “This world is made of Love and Peace!”. And got to meet his co star friends at conventions. He also met the creator of Trigun, Yasuhiro Nightow, who loved what he did as Vash. *Was happy when the Trigun movie was made. He was the only original cast member to reprise his role. In reality he really wanted Fahn, and Nimoy to play Meryl and Wolfwood but was devastated upon learning that they were recast right behind his back when he went to Dallas to record his lines. *In 2013, he won the People's Choice Award for Voice Actor of the Year at 1st Annual BTVA Anime Dub Awards. *In 2015, he won the People's Choice Award for Best Male Lead Vocal Performance in an Anime Television Series/OVA as Ichigo Kurosaki in "Bleach" at 3rd Annual BTVA Anime Dub Awards. *The episodes where he voices Young Genma in Naruto Shippuuden are: Ep. 349, 351, 418 & 419. *Upon doing Persona 4 the Animation, he was surprised he got the lead role. At first he felt uneasy about voicing Yu due to the fact he also voiced another character from the game, Tohru Adachi. However, when he initially learned that the protagonist would have very few lines, his worry evaporated. It was first planned that Yu's voice actor for the anime would be recast, because he and Adachi would begin to interact several more times. However, in the end Bosch remained as the voice of Yu to avoid disappointing the video game fans. In order to solve the problem of having both of his characters sound too similar, he decided to speak using his real voice for Yu while using a raspy voice for Tohru. He admits doing double roles are fun. *In the Persona 4 video game when Yu is introduced to his classmates for a year As he attends Yasogami High School in Inaba. Johnny voices an unknown classmate known as male student that says, "Sucks to be the transfer student ending up in King Moron's class on the first morning here". During the culture festival event, Johnny voices another unknown classmate that says, "Wow sounds like whatever we pick, we don't need to put any effort into it. Talk about lack of motivation". When the class picks group date cafe, the unknown student says "Group date cafe are we gonna get any customers with this?". But these lines aren't heard in the Anime. *Enjoys voicing Yu Narukami in the video games while he loves voicing Tohru Adachi in the Anime series. *When it comes to doing Artemis in Sailor Moon. Johnny was clueless how the character look, and did research upon looking at images of guys having the name. He thought the character was a guy but when the director show him how Artemis really looked like, Johnny was surprise to see that Artemis was a white cat. He enjoys playing the character a lot, and wouldn't mind getting a lot of merchandise products off of Artemis. *Describes Artemis as a kind cat that would let you pet him. But describes Luna as a violent cat that won't let you pet her. His favorite animals are cats because he use to have one during his childhood before his mother gave it away. *Originally for the Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans anime series, Johnny auditioned for the role of the main character, Mikazuki Augus. But ended up with the role of Orga Itsuka instead. *When it comes to video games, Bosch liked voicing Nero in Devil May Cry 4 as he liked his story and became he got to visit Japan to do the motion capture (playing the character in live action). Bosch has officially reprised his role as both motion capture and voice of Nero in Devil May Cry 5. He also was the voice and motion capture artist for Kurosawa in Binary Domain. *Has enjoyed voicing Ichigo's character due to his personal interest in the character's morals. However, he experienced difficulty voicing him in some scenes where Ichigo shouts for a long time. Originally, Johnny wanted to try to reproduce the Japanese Voice actor's tone. But the Viz Media company told him not to, & thus he just used his regular voice. He also found pronouncing the names of the characters to be difficult and tried to do the deep gruff voice of the Japanese Ichigo. Bosch acknowledges that the directorial control was loosened as the work progressed; stating around episode 10, as he was guided into the role of Ichigo and it's growth of the character. Bosch noted that the long scenes of screaming and panting, in particular the scene in episode 18, have nearly made him pass out. *When it comes to doing Renton Thurston, he wanted to do the voice low pitch instead of high pitch. He points out that he knew this made it sound like Renton was whining and this was true after he got positive reviews from critics. *He is in toon with all of his characters that he does in Anime. But is in toon with Makoto Tachibana from the Free anime series the most. However he hates the character of Ryunosuke from Fate Stay. Even though he voices the character and loves the anime, he hates how Ryunosuke is as a person. Even his Japanese counterpart (Akira Ishida) hates the character as well. *His favorite anime is Eureka Seven, and was the one Anime that he struggled with the most. He also likes Ghost in the Shell. *He found Vampire Blood C to be cool along with Ninja Scroll. *Would love to be in a live action version of Akira, and Ajin. He would also love to play the Akira character of Colonel Shikishima in live action. He also heard of the live action Bleach movie, and can't really see himself being in that film. *Hasn't seen the 2017 Power Ranger movie yet, and prefers to wait in order to watch it. But he has heard from his co star friends that it's really good. Upon finally seeing the movie he felt that the film was more for adults to look at instead of kids. *His favorite Disney Character is Goofy, and wouldn't mind voicing the character. *Loves playing the Kingdom of Hearts video games. But also stated that he truly hates frogs. *Hates when he gives money to someone, that pretends to be poor and homeless. Only to find out that they are not, and demands them to give him his money back the hard way. *Loves eating the McDonald's French Fries, but hates eating their fish sandwiches. *Only lets his kids watch Yo Kai Watch, and Disney. But forbids them from watching any anime that is way to violent for them to look at. *Doesn't like Donald Trump whatsoever even before the guy became President. *Loves the type of fans who watch anime that helps them get through a tough or depressing time in their life. *Is often cast in anime that has his character be the love interest of Stephanie Sheh. *Just like with Trigun and Sailor Moon, Bosch was also unfamiliar with the Digimon series because he didn't know about the first original series too much. He did a lot of research to learn about the character he was playing so he can understand T.K more. *His favorite Digimon is Patamon. He fills very attached to the character and enjoys the relationship that T.K had with the character because he sees their relationship as a friendly emotional one. *He has played 8 Anime characters that get kill on scene, and permanently don't come back to life. The 8 characters are, Aiden Field, Wamu, Orga Itsuka, Jonathan Joestar, Ryunosuke Uryu, Lelouch Vi Britannia, Minatsuki & Sasori. *He is mostly uncredited as Tohru Adachi in the persona 4 anime series, even in the video games. *Would love to voice a cartoon version of Bruce Lee, and is mostly confuse to be mistaken for a Japanese person. *Fondest Anime moment was seeing Narukami and Tohru Adachi speak to each other in Persona 4 episode 24 and 25 because in reality he was very nervous on how or what the scene would look like. After seeing the finished episodes he was very happy upon seeing how it look. *He also can speak the Japanese language very well, and calls Yu Narukami by his last name. *His bloodtype is ???. *His star sign is a Capricorn. *His hobbies are ???. *He dress up as Kiba while recording an episode for Wolf's Rain which he felt was weird. *He met Ichigo's Japanese voice actor Masakazu Morita in Hawaii, and felt weird upon learning that they like the same stuff. *Top 2 songs of his band that he wish to hear in Bleach are; Calling All The Angels and Break the Clouds. *Top 3 favorite songs that he did with his Eyeshine band are; Has Our Time Run Out, Our Whole Lives Tonight and lastly Alone. *Got marry in 2003, and his wife's name is Amy. *Was happy to see some action scenes in the live action Bleach film that he thought was great. And he got a chance to meet the director of the live action film. *WatchMojo dot com has voted him as #1 for the Top 10 Favorite English Dub Voice Actors. Behind The Voice Actors has also voted him as the number 1 most popular voice actor of the week after the video game Devil May Cry 5 was released. *His least favorite animals are frogs. However his Chinese Zodiac sign is the Rabbit. *He and Masakazu Morita both agreed at comic con that Ichigo is better off with Orihime because to them Ichigo only sees Rukia as a friend. While Ichigo feels more comfortable to protect Orihime and doesn't want to see her cry. *Ironically he and Morita both play different characters in the Final Fantasy series, Bosch plays Firion whereas Morita plays the main character Tidus. *He and Morita also play different characters in Sengoku Basara. Bosch plays the main character Yukimura Sanada while Morita plays Maeda Keiji. The two even play different characters in Saint Seiya, Bosch plays Pisces Albafica whereas Morita plays the main character Pegasus Seiya. *??? Films *Adventures in Voice Acting – Himself *Akira: Restoration English Voice Over – Himself *Bleach (Live Action) – Ichigo Kurosaki (voice) *Broken Path – Jack Ellis/Hiroki *Death Grid – Torch *Devon's Ghost Legend of the Bloody Boy – Josh *Drake's Time Travel – Duke *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie – Adam Park (debut) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Alpha's Magical Christmas – Adam Park *Hellbinders – Ryu *Hit Somebody – Simmons *Illang The Wolf Brigade – Im Joong-kyung (voice) *John Rider – Rupert *The Order – Kane *The Rogue – James Ephraim *The Tower – Seon-woo (voice) *Stray – Brandon *Turbo A Power Rangers Movie – Adam Park *Wicked Game aka Extreme Heist – Billy Ray Leung *??? TV Shows *American Ninja Warrior – Himself (Season 2 Ep. 7 & 8) *La casa de papel – Rio *Marseille – Eric *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers – Adam Park & Abraham/Black Wild West Ranger *Power Rangers Zeo – Adam Park *Power Rangers Turbo – Adam Park (19 Episodes) *Power Rangers in Space – Adam Park (Ep. Always A Chance) *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive – Adam Park (Ep. Once A Ranger) *Supah Ninja – Ishina Ninja (2 Episodes) *Anime TV – Host (2007 to 2011/2015) & Renton Thurston (1 Episode) *Power Rangers Funniest Moments – Host Category:VOICE ACTORS